


Come Back To Me

by Totallynotashieldagent



Series: Prompts and Requests [17]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Frank needs a hug, Matt is a cutie, Slow Burn Ish, Wounds, foggy is bae, punisher is reckless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: Request - AnonymousRequest - Can you please do frank fic? he needs love and i'm dying for a fluffy frank fic where the reader cares for him and then accidentally says she loves him after he shows up all bloody? pls i love ur work so much





	Come Back To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Request - Anonymous
> 
> Request - Can you please do frank fic? he needs love and i'm dying for a fluffy frank fic where the reader cares for him and then accidentally says she loves him after he shows up all bloody? pls i love ur work so much

"What..." You groaned awake as a creaking window made a little too much noise

 

You weren't a light sleeper but after moving away from your parents and living on your own, you'd developed a habit to always be alert. It was also a needed instinct because how dangerous the city had become, even if the Devil and Punisher were putting people behind bars or downright executing them, there was still too many criminals and low lives that crept through the city

 

So, you did what any girl would think of doing, you kept baseball bats all around the house and gave in an application for a gun

 

You never were the kind who would acquire a weapon illegally, regardless how easy it was

 

You snapped out of sleep completely when you heard the floorboard creak

 

You stayed in bed and wrapped your fingers around the bat that was next to you. You evened your breathing and moved from the bed softly, making almost no noise at all

 

As you got out, you swung the bat with all your might but it was caught by the intruder in your home and you let out a loud yelp

 

"Nice swing," The intruder grunted as he held the bat

 

"I'll call the cops," Your voice came out stronger than you were aiming for

 

"I'm not going to hurt you," He tried to assure you

 

"It's called  _Hell's_  Kitchen for a reason, you massive asswipe!" You exclaimed

 

"Get out of my apartment. You're..." You broke off, "Bleeding on my floor." 

 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," You kept whispering to yourself

 

"I'm fine," He said as he sat on the stool in your kitchen by the counter, letting the bat fall to the floor

 

Your heart was drumming in your ears 

 

 _He'll rape and kill me,_ You thought to yourself as you very carefully made way to the wall to turn on the lights

 

As the room was illuminated, you saw the man sitting in front of you and your brain short-circuited

 

You knew who this was, his face was plastered all over the city

 

If that wasn't indication enough, the skull on his front which had blotches of red, confirmed who you had in your kitchen

 

"You're..." You trailed off

 

"Yeah," He grunted

 

"My home," You whispered

 

"I thought it was empty, I'll leave," He said as he began to get up, you noticed the wound he held his hand against 

 

"You're hurt," You swallowed

 

"No shit," He retorted

 

You weren't a nurse, you worked at a law firm, barely getting by

 

Your mind went into overdrive and nothing made sense because you were living in Hell's Kitchen, there was a Devil running around and the Punisher was sitting in  _your_  kitchen

 

You should have been terrified but maybe because you were so numb with fear that you didn't remember much of the following few hours when you stitched him up and cleaned his other wounds so they wouldn't get infected

 

He was lucky that you'd recently restocked the first aid kit

 

* * *

 

Living with Frank Castle wasn't very easy but you wouldn't change it for the world

 

The way he'd stumbled into your life was a story to be told but a story you could only tell very few people, such as Matt or Foggy, maybe even Karen and Claire

 

You still couldn't understand how you were in the middle of all these people 

 

It was the story you'd tell every time you'd get drunk and even if Frank would never admit it, his heart fluttered whenever you told it

 

After that night, he would come once every week, the visits became more frequent and then every night

 

Before you realized what was happening, you two were living together. A perfect rhythm was established as he would come at night and well he'd sleep, you'd go to work

 

* * *

 

"I wish you wouldn't have to leave every night," You said softly as Frank prepared to go out for the night

 

You couldn't see it but he wished that he didn't have to either, but sometimes, things need to be done and there isn't much you can do about it

 

"I'll be back soon," Frank said in a gruff voice as he kissed the top of your head and left

 

Your heart would drop every time he left. You knew it was important but you worried about the night when he wouldn't come back

 

You didn't know that this could be that night

 

* * *

 

"You seem distracted," Foggy's voice brought you out of your thoughts

 

"What?" You asked as you focused on him

 

"I said, you seem distracted," Foggy chuckled, "Case in point,"

 

"Yeah, Frank didn't come home last night," You sighed 

 

"Don't worry about him, he's just running a long one," Matt told you from across the room

 

You nodded and poured all your attention in the files in front of you

 

* * *

 

A few days passed and it was getting on your nerves, honestly

 

You called Matt, maybe he could find him

 

"Murdock," Matt answered his phone

 

"Hey, it's me," You started

 

"Is everything alright? It's late, Y/N," He said softly

 

"I haven't seen him since the other night," You confessed, "I'm worried," 

 

"He'll be home soon, hopefully," Matt said

 

You were careful to never take names on calls, just in case the lines are tapped 

 

Not knowing what to do, you fell into bed, with Max at your feet 

 

You just hoped that he'd come home soon

 

 _Maybe if things were different, we could've been something more,_ You thought to yourself as your eyes closed 

 

* * *

 

Another night passed and you were almost asleep when window was opened loudly, followed by a loud grunt, ending with a thud 

 

"Frank," You shot up in bed

 

"Hey," He said gruffly as you shuffled out of bed 

 

He was bloody, bruised and probably nursing a few broken bones 

 

"Where the fuck were you," You almost yelled as you helped him onto the couch

 

"I've been worried sick," You began your rant as you peeled off his clothes without thinking twice so that you could attend to his wounds

 

"You're not a fucking lone wolf," You said angrily as you poured antiseptic, "People care about you coming back home! I care if you come home," You exclaimed

 

Frank hissed as it stung, "Oh, does it hurt," You asked mockingly, "Good," You shot back, "Making me worry so horribly," You scolded him 

 

You kept ranting as you cleaned and covered his wounds, stitching the deeper cuts

 

"Are you done," Frank asked 

 

"Am I done," You shot, "No, Frank, I'm not done," You sat down on the table in front of him

 

Your clothes were covered in dirt and blood 

 

"I'm sorry," He whispered roughly 

 

"I was scared, Frank," You sighed, "I was so scared that you wouldn't come back to me," 

 

You looked up to see him looking at you, his eyes looked as if they were full of love, but you knew that wasn't the case 

 

"I can't do this anymore," You found yourself saying, "I can't be in love with someone who doesn't care about their well-being," 

 

You stood up, leaving Frank to his thoughts and fell into bed, without changing your clothes

 

You were deep asleep as exhaustion had seeped into your bones

 

You woke up with morning light as you felt the bed dip behind you

 

"So, you love me, huh," Frank's breath fanned your neck as his arm pulled you closer against his chest 

 

"Don't let it get to your head, Castle," You smiled as you found comfort against his firm body 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, I live for your feedback!!
> 
> Also, leave me a prompt for a ship that's in my series tags, thanks <3


End file.
